


He is Free

by Grace_Logan



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on Breed controlling Luffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is Free

Breed laughs crazily at Luffy, Law and Caesar, Caesar moved as far away from Breed as he could trying to tug the lead out of his grasp as Luffy and Law tried to unwillingly kill each other.

"You're both mine now!" He yells joy filling his voice as he watches them tear each other apart, "You'll never get away, you'll never be free, you are mine, and you'll be trapped…" Luffy's mind tune out the rest of the crazy rant.

_Trapped..._

_I don't like being trapped..._

_Stop it, body, stop attacking Law..._

_He's nakama, stop it..._

_I'm being controlled..._

_I'm not free..._

_Not free, like we promised we would always be..._

_Let me go..._

_Now, stop it..._

_Stop, Law's going to die..._

**"I WON'T BE CONTROLLED!"**

Luffy stops his assault on Law and catches Laws fist as it flies for his head unaware that he has spoken his last thoughts, he released his conquers haki, Laws eyes widen and the force behind his fist vanishes as he stares into Luffy's eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU ARE MY SLAVE AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, NOW FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" Breed screams at them, Luffy's hand tightens its hold on Laws fist, which tries to pull away to hit him again.

"I will **NEVER** follow your orders." Luffy growls at him turning a glare to Breed who unconsciously takes a step back, Luffy smiles dangerously as he reaches up to the collar around his neck and shatters it effortlessly with his haki infused fingers.

"I will always be free, nobody can control me." He says before disappearing, Breed jumps when Luffy suddenly appears in front of him and roundhouse kicks him in the stomach, he flies backwards and hits a large metal beam shattering his spine, shoulder blades and a few of his ribs.

Breed screams out in pain and struggles to breath as Luffy makes his way toward him, his intimidating aura is to much for Breed to handle and he starts to struggle away from the demon that is after him.

Luffy quickly catches him and drags him up by his throat to eye level, the deadly glare in Luffy's eyes scares Breed who loses control over his bladder and pee's himself, Luffy looks at him in disgust and contempt.

"If you ever try to control me or my friends ever again, I will kill you." As he says it his voice is even and calm, you wouldn't even know he was angry if he wasn't promising death, chills zip through everyone in the room and the temperature seems to drop, suddenly the room is ice cold and completely silent, almost… empty to Breed.

"L-Luffy-ya." Law chokes out quietly, shocked to see the happy go lucky attitude of Luffy be replaced with this deadly quiet one, he decides that no matter how annoying his hyperactive personality is, he'd rather that Luffy than this one. Luffy's aura was scaring him a little bit and Chopper was shivering in fright staring wide eyed at Luffy, looking around he also noticed Caesar was staring at Luffy fearfully.

_What the hell are you, Mugiwara-ya?_

Law thinks, his attention is set on Luffy again as he drops Breed to the ground using his conquers haki to knock him unconscious, he walks slowly toward Law who tenses slightly as Luffy reaches for his neck but is relieved when Luffy only snaps off his collar and walks over to Chopper to do the same.

Chopper however moves away from Luffy as he reaches out, Luffy's hand stops moving and he smiles kindly at Chopper, "Relax Chopper, I'm just getting rid of the collar." He says. With the smile his eyes soften from the hard stare they were before and Chopper relaxes enough for Luffy to take the collar from him.

The last one to get the collar taken off is Caesar who was having a mild panic attack as Luffy came closer, snapping it off he stands and starts to walk away from them.

"Come on we better get going, everyone's waiting for us to return." He calls back as he walks away, Law, Chopper and Caesar stay behind for a few moments as they tried to process what had just happened, Luffy's entire personality had changed when Breed had said they were trapped.

Their one collective thought as they watched him walk away from them,

_'He is free.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this under a different name on ff.net but I need to branch out in my writing from Haikyuu!! on this site and I figured posting a story I'd already written was a good way to start ;)


End file.
